Mission PAW: Pups Save Sweetie
by Elias Vincent
Summary: After a misunderstanding over a conversation she overhears Sweetie runs away & ends up in Adventure Bay. What were the Earl & Princess actually talking about & will the misunderstanding be cleared up? (Collab between arvinsharifzadeh & Elias Vincent)


**MISSION PAW: PUPS SAVE SWEETIE**

 **A COLLAB BETWEEN ARVINSHARIFZADEH & ELIAS VINCENT **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was a beautiful sunny Monday afternoon. School had just finished & Angel, Elias & Kelly were heading to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups.

"It's been a great day today" said Angel.

"You said it. I hope the rest of the week is just as good" said Elias.

"I bet it will be" said Kelly.

As they continued walking Elias spotted a pup stuck in a tree.

"Guys look" said Elias.

"What is it?" asked Kelly.

"It looks like there's a pup in that tree" said Angel.

"Let's check it out" said Elias as Angel, himself & Kelly went over to the tree to investigate. As they got close to the tree they realised that the pup was Sweetie. She seemed to be hurt since she was covered in bruises, cuts & gashes as well as being unconscious.

"How did Sweetie get to Adventure Bay?" asked Elias.

"I don't know" said Angel.

"It looks like she's badly hurt" said Kelly.

Elias proceeded to climb up to where Sweetie was & brought her down from the tree. He tried to wake her up, but she was unresponsive.

"We need to get her to Ryder & the PAW Patrol. We might also need Katie's help as well" said Elias.

"Let's go" said Kelly as Angel, Elias & her headed to the Lookout with Elias holding Sweetie in his arms. When they arrived, Ryder saw them rush in with Sweetie.

"Hey guys. What happened to Sweetie?" asked Ryder.

"She's hurt badly. We found her in a tree" said Angel.

"I'll call Marshall" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & called Marshall.

"Marshall are you there?" asked Ryder.

"What's up Ryder?" asked Marshall.

"I need you & your medical gear. Sweetie's been hurt & she needs 1ST aid" said Ryder.

"I'm on my way" said Marshall as he went to his pup house & got his medical gear before heading over to where Sweetie & the others were.

"What happened to her?" asked Marshall.

"We don't know. She's been unresponsive since we found her & we don't know how she got here from Barkingburg" said Elias.

"We'll ask her once she wakes up" said Marshall as he treated Sweetie's injuries by applying medicine & bandages to her wounds. Soon Sweetie was all bandaged up.

"All done. Now we wait for Sweetie to wake up" said Marshall.

After 5 minutes of waiting Sweetie began to regain consciousness. As she came to she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Where am I?" asked Sweetie.

"You're at the Lookout Sweetie" said Kelly.

"Huh? Pups, Angel, Elias, Kelly, Ryder? What are you doing here?" asked Sweetie.

"We live here" said Zuma.

"You were found in pretty bad shape" said Rocky.

"We found you in a tree badly hurt. We brought you here so that Marshall could apply 1ST aid to you" said Angel.

"Thanks for trying to help me. I'm surprised you'd do that after all the trouble I've caused for you" said Sweetie.

"Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help" said Ryder.

"What happened to you & how'd you get here from Barkingburg?" asked Elias.

Sweetie looked down & started to cry. Thinking about what had happened before she left was too upsetting. Everyone was confused as Chase approached Sweetie.

"Are you OK Sweetie?" asked Chase.

"No. I ran away from Barkingburg & rode my hovercraft here" said Sweetie.

"Why?" asked Marshall.

"It all began a few hours ago" said Sweetie as she began describing what had happened. Sweetie had been playing with Busby when she began to feel hungry.

"I'm starving. I'll ask the Princess if I can have some burgers" said Sweetie as she went to find the Princess. She soon came across the Earl & Princess talking in another room. Sweetie peeked through the door as she listened to their conversation.

"Earl, I know we can't keep it. We have to get rid of it immediately" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You're right Princess. It's the only way" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

Sweetie was shocked to hear what they were saying. She thought they wanted to get rid of her.

"I'll dispose of it at once. Make sure you don't tell Sweetie" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"I won't" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I can't believe this. They want to get rid of me. If that's what they want, then I'll save them the trouble & leave myself" said Sweetie as she returned to her pup house & packed her stuff before heading to her hovercraft.

"Goodbye Barkingburg. Goodbye forever" said Sweetie as she began flying away while crying. Soon a storm appeared. When Sweetie opened her eyes, she noticed that she'd flown into storm clouds. She tried to carefully manoeuvre her hovercraft through the storm as the lightning shot towards the ground. Soon a bolt of lightning struck the hovercraft causing it to start falling out of the sky. As she looked for a place to land she saw Adventure Bay below her & decided to land there. As she attempted to land the hovercraft crashed causing her to fall off & hit her head on a tree knocking her unconscious & leaving her stuck in the branches. That was the last thing that Sweetie remembered happening before finding herself in the Lookout.

"That's how I ended up here" said Sweetie as she continued to cry.

"I'm really sorry Sweetie. That's awful" said Elias.

"If you hadn't tried to steal the crown & throne as well as trying to scare us with "ghosts" this wouldn't have happened" said Chase.

"Be nice Chase" said Ryder.

"Sorry Ryder" said Chase.

"We have to do something Ryder. I don't think the Princess would ever get rid of Sweetie" said Angel.

"I agree. As much as she doesn't like Sweetie trying to take over Barkingburg I know that the Princess still loves her. It's like the time Marshall ran away because he thought the pups were making fun of him when they were talking about the villain in Apollo The Super Pup. Even though I was living in New York at the time I remember Ryder telling me about what happened" said Elias.

"Elias is right. It's probably a misunderstanding" said Marshall.

"I don't know about that. Surely by now the Earl & Princess would've noticed that I'm gone & as far as I know they haven't tried contacting me" said Sweetie.

"Maybe they tried to when you were unconscious" said Kelly.

"Maybe" said Sweetie.

Suddenly Ryder's Pup Pad started to ring. It was the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"Hello, Ryder here" said Ryder.

"Ryder, we need help" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryder.

"The pipes underneath Barkingburg Palace have burst & water is leaking out of them. We need help fixing them before the palace gets flooded" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"We'll be there soon. No job is too big & no pup is too small" said Ryder as he summoned the PAW Patrol.

"PAW Patrol to the Air Patroller" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they, Angel, Elias & Kelly ran to the Air Patroller. Ryder noticed Sweetie looking hesitant to leave.

"Are you coming Sweetie?" asked Ryder.

"I'm not sure. I bet I've been banished from Barkingburg" said Sweetie.

"I doubt it. Once we get to Barkingburg the pups will get to work on the pipes while the rest of us talk to the Princess" said Ryder.

"OK fine. I have a bad feeling about this though" said Sweetie as she sighed before Ryder & her entered the Air Patroller. The pups got into their gear & sat in their respective spots.

"PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming everyone. The pipes underneath Barkingburg Palace have burst & they're leaking water. We have to fix them before the palace gets flooded" said Ryder as he clicked Rocky's icon.

"Rocky I need you to use your tools to fix the broken pipes" said Ryder.

"Green means go" said Rocky.

"Rubble I need you to use your drill to clear a way for us to reach the pipes" said Ryder as he clicked Rubble's icon.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble.

"Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll. Robo-Dog can you please bring Rubble's pup house & Sweetie's hovercraft in here?" asked Ryder.

Robo-Dog barked in approval as he went to get Rubble's pup house & Sweetie's hovercraft. After bringing them to the Air Patroller everyone headed towards Barkingburg. The Earl & Princess were waiting for them out by the front of Barkingburg Palace. Once the Air Patroller landed everyone except Sweetie disembarked & went to sort out the pipe problem. Sweetie remained in the Air Patroller not wishing to be seen by the Princess.

"I can't show my face around here. It's too risky" said Sweetie.

Inside Barkingburg Palace everyone was trying to figure out how to reach the burst pipes.

"It's been a while since we last came here" said Elias.

"The last time we were here was for the Barkingburg Tri-Kingdom Tournament. Mayabella's evil split personality Snommis tried to steal everyone's souls. I'm glad Snommis was banished so that Mayabella could live as her normal self" said Kelly.

"Me too. That was a crazy week" said Angel.

"Where's the best place for us to start digging?" asked Ryder.

"You must go to the bottom of the castle. Once you find the pipes you must stop them from leaking & replace them with new pipes" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"OK Rocky & Rubble follow the Earl so that you can fix the pipes" said Ryder.

"Don't lose it reuse it" said Rocky.

"Rubble on the double" said Rubble as the Earl Of Barkingburg took Rocky & himself to where the pipes were located. Everyone else stayed with the Princess.

"Princess we need to talk" said Ryder.

"Certainly. What do you wish to talk about?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Sweetie thinks that you want to get rid of her. She said she ran away because she heard you & the Earl talking about getting rid of "it". Sweetie thought you were talking about her" said Elias.

"Is it true that you want to get rid of her or is it all a misunderstanding?" asked Kelly.

"I'd never get rid of her. Why would she think that?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Because of what you & the Earl said" said Chase.

"We were talking about Sweetie but not about getting rid of her. We were referring to an ant infestation" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You have an ant infestation?" asked Elias.

"Yes. They're always crawling everywhere in the palace. I was talking to the Earl about getting rid of the ants so that Sweetie didn't get them in her fur or bitten" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"Looks like it was all a misunderstanding" said Angel.

"Where is Sweetie anyways?" asked the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I think she's still in the Air Patroller" said Elias.

"Let's check" said Kelly as everyone headed to the Air Patroller to inform Sweetie about what the Princess had said.

"Sweetie are you in here?" asked Ryder.

When Sweetie looked up & saw the Princess she stepped back.

"If you want me to leave Princess I'll leave. You don't have to worry about me" said Sweetie.

"Sweetie you're my favourite pup. I'd never want you to leave. When you overheard my conversation with the Earl earlier we were talking about an ant infestation" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You were?" said Sweetie as she stood in shock.

"Yes. We didn't want the ants to get in your fur & bite you but when I went to find you I didn't see you anywhere" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Sweetie's eyes went wide as she smiled & started crying tears of joy. She then jumped into the Princess' arms & gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for running off. I jumped to conclusions" said Sweetie as she sniffled.

"It's OK Sweetie. I'm sorry for unintentionally making you think you weren't wanted" said the Princess Of Barkingburg as the others watched on & smiled at the Princess & Sweetie reconciling.

"Are the ants gone or are you still having trouble with them?" asked Elias.

"There are still ants crawling around the palace. I don't know how to get rid of them" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"I have an idea" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & called Chase.

"Chase, I need you to use your megaphone to lure the ants out of the castle" said Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Chase as he entered the castle & found an ants nest. He pulled out his megaphone & began talking into it.

"Attention ants. Please leave the castle" said Chase.

The ants ignored Chase & continued marching around.

"Looks like we'll have to try something else" said Chase as he returned to the others.

"The ants didn't listen" said Chase.

"Perhaps bug spray might work. Is there any lying around for us to use?" asked Elias.

"I have some. I never go anywhere without it" said Angel as she pulled a can of bug spray out of her pup pack.

"Perfect" said Ryder as he grabbed his Pup Pad & called Marshall.

"Marshall, I need you to use your water cannon to spray the ants with bug spray" said Ryder.

"I'm on my way" said Marshall as he grabbed his water cannons & joined the others. Angel loaded the bug spray into the water cannons before Marshall searched through the palace for ants. He checked every room in Barkingburg Palace & sprayed any infestations he found. After going through the entire palace spraying every infestation Marshall returned to the others.

"The ants are gone" said Marshall.

"Excellent. Now they won't bother us anymore" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"All that's left to do now is fix the burst pipes" said Elias.

"I bet Rocky & Rubble are doing a great job fixing them" said Kelly.

"They should be finished soon" said Ryder.

Just as Ryder finished speaking the Earl, Rocky & Rubble appeared.

"OK the leak is fixed" said Rubble.

"So are the pipes" said Rocky.

"Good job pups" said Ryder.

"Thanks for fixing the pipes & bringing Sweetie home" said the Earl Of Barkingburg.

"You're welcome. Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. Rocky can you fix Sweetie's hovercraft?" asked Ryder.

"I'm on it Ryder" said Rocky as he retrieved Sweetie's hovercraft & began trying to repair it.

"I bet it'll be better than before once it's fixed" said Sweetie.

"Indeed" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

Soon Sweetie's hovercraft was all fixed.

"It's done" said Rocky.

"Thanks Rocky" said Sweetie.

"You're welcome Sweetie" said Rocky.

"You're all good pups" said Ryder.

"We better get home. We have homework to do" said Elias.

"We don't want to leave it unfinished" said Kelly.

"Thanks for your help everyone. See you again soon" said the Princess Of Barkingburg.

"You will. Bye Princess" said Ryder as he & the others waved goodbye before returning to the Air Patroller to head back home.

 **THE END**


End file.
